Nancy Drew (video game character)
Nancy Drew is the main heroine of the saga. She is voiced by Lani Minella in all games. Coming from the town of River Heights where no one ages, she also seems to have the ability to time travel. Combine those with her intelligence, bravery and keen sleuthing skills, and she's the perfect detective to solve any crime or find any treasure! She has strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. Her mother died when she was around 10, so her father, Carson Drew, who is a lawyer, hired a housekeeper named Hannah Gruen to be Nancy's mother figure. Carson's sister is Eloise Drew. The Secret of the Old Clock trailer says Nancy is 16 (her age in the original editions of the books) but her file in Alibi in Ashes has 18 (her age in the revised books) as "around" her age at the time of her arrest. If she stopped aging around the time she started solving cases, she should have been born around 1981; however, The Silent Spy's revelation that her mother died in 2005 suggests that maybe Nancy was born around 1995, grew up and went back in time to begin her detective career. She also has a bull dog named Togo and a teddy bear named Mr. Woogle Wogle. Nancy's best friends are Bess Marvin and George Fayne, who are cousins, and her boyfriend is Ned Nickerson. She is also well acquainted with the Hardy Boys, who are teen detectives just like her. Helena Berg's impression of her is: Teenager from States. Staying at Nascosta at insistence of Prudence Rutherford (former owner). Cheerful, upbeat, energetic, wears locket from boyfriend. Should consider doing soft drink commercials. Something odd about her nonetheless. Too wholesome? Too perfect? Not for Mr. Boring -- locket man has rival. Nancy has her very own honorary gravestone in the Thornton Hall cemetery. She has also been cursed a lot, particularly at Blackmoor Manor, Castle Finster and in Nefertari's tomb. Aliases *'Brenda Carlton' (Stay Tuned for Danger) *'Samantha Quick' (The Final Scene, The Phantom of Venice) *'Fancy Jackson' (The Final Scene) *'Punchy LaRue' (The Phantom of Venice) *'Becca Sawyer' (Warnings at Waverly Academy) Nancy's Resume Nancy can get basically any job she wants, as her list of skills builds up with each game. *Solved a murder as an undercover high school student *Can repair boilers *Saved a soap star from murder *Disarmed multiple bombs *Was an extra on Light of Our Love *Has helped renovate a Victorian mansion - replacing and removing tiles, fixing a dumbwaiter and even discovering secret rooms and compartments *Recovered the Christmas Gold of 1887 *Helped serve guests when snowed in at a hotel - took dinner orders, delivered ski boots, fixed broken lights *Found Marie Antoinette's journal, medallions and diamond *Found a kidnapped girl two days after her disappearance *Was a deputy curator at Beech Hill Museum - put together exhibits and located stolen artifacts including the Whisperer's writings *Can use a HAM radio *Can analyze chemical compounds with the right equipment *Repaired rotten floorboards in an old cabin *Knows how to repair and operate a motorboat *Assisted a park ranger by sorting files in numerical order *Took photos of birds for a birdwatcher *Found Mickey Malone's hidden gold *Recovered a stolen carousel horse *Found the jewels Chaz Dunning hid in Captain's Cove Amusement Park *Can repair circuit boards *Repaired a light-up amusement park exhibit *Knows how to operate a carousel band organ *Knows how to operate a lathe *Knows shorthand *Can padal a kayak *Assisted Andy Jason at Whale World - put together an exhibit *Knows how to go clamming *Put together a campfire *Can ride a horse *Baked and decorated a cake *Taught a cake decorating class *Can properly use a lariat *Repaired a wire fence *Knows how to pick ripe vegetables *Can feed horses and chickens *Put together a bridle *Found Dirk Valentine's treasure *Knows how to feed parrots *Can use a Medeival forge *Delivered telegrams *Has sorted pies at the Lilac Inn *Can play miniature golf *Knows how to fish *Recovered stolen jewels *Knows how to repair pipes *Sorted taffy at Buell's *Got a huge contraption on a 19th Century train to work *Found an abandoned mine *Recovered the stained glass artwork hidden by Noisette Tornade *Was a fashion intern at Minette's House of Design - designed outfits *Can make tea *Can take professional photographs *Can develop photos in the dark *Can paint pictures *Can make parfaits *Can make mint chocolate chip cookies *Can go skin diving *Worked as an entomologist's research assistant - can sort frass *Picked seeds and grew flowers at Hilihili Research Center *Caught a bomber at Icicle Creek Lodge *Was a maid and cook at Icicle Creek lodge - preparing meals, taking laundry and cleaning rooms *Knows how to go ice fishing *Can navigate ice flows *Knows how to use snowshoes *Knows how to operate a snowmobile *Can exterminate wasps and bees *Has danced at Club Micio as Punchy LaRue *Navigated a high-tech security system to reclaim the Sadal Melik sapphire *Repaired a tesserae mosaic *Captured the Phantom of Venice and the organization's ringleader *Participated in a stakeout for said phantom *Mixed drinks at The Screaming Banshee *Played the bodhran at The Screaming Banshee *Can navigate a bog *Can mix herbs for certain needs *Gathered flowers *Herded and sheered sheep *Can operate a jetpack with instructions *Can repair and operate a rocket with instructions *Recovered Pharaoh's lost footage and the Jewel of Karnak *Stopped accidents on the set of the remake of Pharaoh - repaired scaffolding, cleaned rooms *Found loose snakes and put them back in their cages *Can operate a sailboat *Can go scuba diving *Can solve sudoku underwater *Can repair a bat identifying device *Can repair a water-powered golf cart and drive it *Can climb cliffs *Is an expert cryptogram solver *Found El Toro's treasure from his Siete Virtudes fleet on Dread Isle *Stopped bombs undercover at the Redondo - cleaned rooms, gave face masks, studied chemical compounds, answered reception phone and redirected calls, chased dogs and rats *Recovered The Last Works of Edgar Allan Poe *Was snack shop boss as part of an enrollment deal at a high school-level boarding school *Can climb trees *Interned as a meteorologist assistant at Canute College - took pictures of clouds, chased tornadoes, captured rats, repaired vehicles, put together a map of the county's sirens, put together a disaster kit, repaired an outlet, repaired signal towers, stopped a saboteur *Assisted Pa of Ma and Pa's General Store - put together a tornado exhibit *Taught Japanese children English as part of a vacation program in Japan *Can solve nonograms and renograms *Can make bento *Can do origami *Has used an EVP recorder *Rid Castle Finster of its legendary Monster *Found an arsonist in her home town *Singlehandedly found Nefertari *Can translate ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs with the help of a dictionary (and any other language) *Sorted amulets at Kingston University's dig site in Memphis, Egypt *Lured a cobra into a trash bin *Solved a murder at a science lab *Can manufacture access cards using the proper program *Can repair Tesla coils - manufacture wafer discs, put together circuitry *Can make a fake fingerprint out of melted gummy bears *Found a missing girl at Thornton Hall while high on carbon monoxide *Can use an EMF reader *Operated an outdated light system in the cellar of Thornton Hall *Made cookies at a food stand in Glasgow *Has good archery skills *Has some experience with piano and bagpipes *Participated on Pacific Run: New Zealand *Can pilot a mini-subpod *Can pan for gold *Assisted with the "Life in Ancient Greece" exhibit at Phidias Cultural Center - Arranged seating, printed tickets, checked provenance, painted pots, fixed scale system, set up light cues, foiled an art heist Clues to Nancy's Appearance Nancy is left a mystery so that the players can imagine her how they like, but there are clues to her appearance throughout the games. In Message in a Haunted Mansion, The Secret of the Scarlet Hand, Secret at Shadow Ranch, Danger by Design, Legend of the Crystal Skull, and Haunting of Castle Malloy, Nancy's figure can be seen at the seance (MHM) and in the opening cutscene (SSH), with the closing letter (SHA and DAN), in the cemetary (CRY), and while outside (HAU). Nancy's hands and legs can be seen in Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake and her feet in The Haunted Carousel. In the teaser trailer to Secret of the Old Clock, Nancy's outfit and face can be seen. In Ransom of the Seven Ships, Nancy's clothes and hair can be seen while looking for the treasure, diving, sailing, and while climbing up the cliff. A blurred picture of Nancy and a covered picture of her at the end can be seen in Shadow at the Water's Edge. Else, the Freiherr's daughter, is a doppelganger of Nancy in The Captive Curse. Nancy's hair and top can be seen on the cover of'' Alibi in Ashes'', while a picture is on the evidence board in the police station, but is covered up by a sticky note. Nancy's mother is seen in The Silent Spy, whom Nancy has a bearing resemblance to. Nancy's Car Nancy always drives her classic blue Roadster convertible. Category:Nancy Drew Category:Drew Family Category:Characters